Vampire's Desire
by DemonsRBetter
Summary: Vampire's now rule the world, humans are hunted. Bella saves a mother and child from vampires to have the mother die and leaves the child in her care, so what happens when she meets the Cullen's and her mate, The God of War. Everyone knows she's the Goddess of War, but will she except her desitny or will her blood prevent what her body desires? Rated M for later chapeters and swear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Prolog

My name is Bella Swan. I'm on the run as always to escape the vampires that collect us and sell us to other vampires. The vampires got tired of hiding and took control over the humans. The werewolves tried to get as many humans close to them into their territory so to protect their friends and their family.

My family was a friend of the werewolves and when they came the vampires were already trying to get us. My mother screamed for them to save me as a vampire stalked me into a corner. I remember the look of horror on my ex-boyfriends' face when he saw the vampire getting ready to make the capture.

If a vampire makes a catch then no one can touch that human, but if a werewolf makes a catch they have to be by the humans side if they ever go out of the werewolf territory.

I remember when the vampire touched me. He broke through the wall on the other end of the room to get away from me saying something shocked him. I saw them kill my parents and when they came after me with a lighter, planning to throw it and light me on fire, I ran. They chased after me and my ex-boyfriend ran after me too.

My instincts took over. Everything my father and my ex-boyfriend taught me kicked in. Leaping and using the low tree branches to swing further and get me ahead I escaped from their blood thirsty hands. My ex-boyfriend and his pack followed me, I came to a cliff and dove right in.

I heard the howl of Jacob, ex-boyfriend jackass, as I hit the water. Knowing he couldn't follow me I swam to shore.

After that I've been on the run and trying to stay away from other humans so not to attract attention to myself.

Three Years Later…..

Please review and let me know what you think, Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The baby, The promise made

I was on the move again and heard a women yelling for them to spare her baby. I ran towards the sound and tossed my shield, mind and physical shield based off some stories I've read should be on profile as favorites, out to protect them. I heard the vampires swear and then said that she wasn't worth it and how she was half dead anyways.

After they left I walked out and saw a women around thirty holding a baby, at least a month old little thing. She turned and then asked, "Are you the one who kept the vampire's away from us?"

Nodding to her not knowing if she wanted me to talk or not she begged me, "Please, take my baby and take care of her! Please, those vampire's were right I am dying! I don't want her to grow up surrounded by vampire's or have to worry about being a servant for a vampire that will only harm her later if she does something wrong!"

Shocked I stare at her. Slowly she gets up only to fall to the ground. Grabbing her before she could fully fall I gently set her on the ground. She puts her baby in my arms.

"I haven't named her yet, please take good care of her," she whispered and I knew she was ready to pass on into the other world, heaven in other words, knowing her baby was safe.

"How do you know I will take care of her and protect her from any vampire that will come along?" I hade to ask before she was gone.

"Because you would die before you would let a vampire get near an innocent child," she whispered with her last breath before she was gone from this world onto the next.

Shutting the dead mother of the child I now held I looked at the child and smiled sadly at the little girl hidden in the bundle of blankets her mother was able to snatch.

"Charlotte, I will protect you at all cost even if I have to die to protect you I will. If I have to become a slave for vampires to be able to keep you alive and away from vampire's I will. You will be safe," I promised to the still sleeping child.

Holding her to my chest I ran from her dead mother. I ran until it was dark and found a nice spot to sleep on. Laying down I curled my body around the baby and cooed to her lovingly. Motherly.

I woke up feeling the danger I and my child were in. I opened my eyes and leaped up clutching Charlotte to me and wrapped my shield around me and the child.

I couldn't see or hear where the danger was, but knew something was coming this way. Charlotte woke up crying out and fighting in her sleep. Keeping my shield up while cooing and rocking on my heels to get her to be calm was really easy.

When I looked up I saw eight golden eyed vampires staring at me and Charlotte. Holding her closer to me I spun and ran leaping over logs and swerving around trees.

Soon I saw the vampires getting closer. Soon I caught on to what they were doing. Stopping I tossed my shield out and felt someone standing before me in my shield besides me and my baby.

Looking up I saw the vampire that I heard whispers of him being the God of War. He retched out and I held Charlotte closer to me and ran past him only to come to a clearing with a large house mostly made of glass in the middle. Gasping I spun around and saw they all stood their watching me.

Shaking I felt something trying to push into my mind. Snarling I shoved my shield out and saw as the vampires jumped back hissing as my shield came in contact with their rock skin.

The God of War stood inside and moved towards me.

"Get the hell away from me," I snarled out of fear and knew the promise I made would be useless against the God of War.

"You're afraid of me, why are you afraid of me?" he asked his voice so compelling and it sparked my lust.

Shivering I looked at Charlotte and held her closer to me and stepped back.

"I won't hurt the child, I wouldn't harm an innocent," he whispered and when I looked up I was looking at his chest.

Remember the promise, I heard echoing in my mind and I back peddled away from him shaking and then spoke.

"Just let us go, please," I begged and pulled my shield back and wrapped it all around Charlotte as she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked into my brown eyes, gasping she retched up to touch my face. Smiling sadly at her I held her hand to me and kissed her tiny hand.

Someone snarled and I ran not wanting to know who the vampire was snarling at. I ran right into cold arms. Looking up I looked up into the God of War's golden eyes and then realized how close his face was to mine.

Squirming I tried to get away only to have him pull my face to his and kiss me. Gasping at the lust that took control of me his tongue slipped into my mouth. Crumpling I passed out in his arms, still holding Charlotte.

I woke up in a bed and when I looked around I didn't see Charlotte. A moment later I heard Charlotte scream.

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four- Getting to know the vampire's

I woke in the same bed again and slowly I got up and walked down the stairs where I heard Charlotte laughing and some people chuckling. When I came to see what was going on I froze at what I saw.

The same male vampire as last time was rolling around and chasing Charlotte and when catching up with her tickling her. "Well it seems like someone likes your daughter?" someone whispered in my ear.

Spinning I kicked out and was shocked at what happened. The vampire I kicked was the God of War and he went flying back into the wall. He snarled and then had me pinned into the wall with my back to him and my front pressed against the wall.

It was silent and I knew everyone was watching us.

"Now, tell me what your name is and how you can kick me across the room while your human," he whispered and licked the back of my ear making me shiver and whimper.

"My name is Bella, and I have no clue. Just let me take Charlotte and I swear you won't have to see us again," I pleaded whimpering, then gasping as he ground his lower regions into me.

"She's not your child, why are you caring for a child that's not yours anyways Bella," a women asked from across the room.

"I refuse to answer that," I snarled and kicked back sending the God of War against the opposite wall.

Hissing I slid down the wall as I realized I used all my strength and power all up. Looking at the God of War I said, "I made a promise and when I make a promise I keep it and my promise was to a dead mother who just ran miles to get away from vampires who wanted her baby to sell and have a vampire kill or even worse."

Charlotte came to me and looked up at me. "I'd don't wana go," she whined.

"I made a promise to your mother as her dying wish and I intend to do just that," turning my attention to the God of War, "even if that means dying to protect Charlotte, or doing anything for that matter to protect something I promised to take care of."

Picking up Charlotte I walked to the front door before Charlotte was snatched from me and I was pinned to the floor facing the God of War.

"Then you will become my human servant, or I will kill Charlotte," he threatened and bit into my neck. Screaming out as lust assaulted my body I couldn't help but writher under him begging for my aching body to be released. He groaned and ground into me.

Hissing I felt the connection happen. Gasping I felt my soul connect to the vampire above me. I then felt his connecting to mine. Tossing my head up I screamed and then heard the God of War scream too. He collapsed on top of me keeping his weight off of me.

"You're mine now, you can't leave in less you have a wish to die," he whispered, "also my name is Jasper not the God of War."

Snarling, Jasper got off of me and I moved grabbing Charlotte and running through the glass wall and into the forest. I heard the angst howl of revenge and knew they were following me, but unable to grab me. A different scent hit me full in the face and I keep running hearing them stop chasing me.

I kept running hearing big animal start to chase me. I then found myself in the middle of a village. I held Charlotte to me and kept running ignoring everyone's snarls. Something came out darting from the forest to stop in front of me.

Charlotte stiffened and then wailed out so suddenly, it shocked me.

"Why do you reek of vampire and why does the baby look like one of them?" someone snarled.

"I just ran from eight fucking vampires and Charlotte is my child and half vampire. Now let me pass through, I mean no harm and if you don't let me go then the vampire that marked me will come and kill me," I snarled and let my fear and anger out.

Not waiting for them to say anything I ran around the big animal and ran. I soon came out of the other side and was assaulted again by the stench of vampires. I ran and ran until I hade enough strength to just kill an animal and cook it.

CRACK

, the sound of a gun shot, is the mistakable sound of my shield breaking as all the strength escaped my body. Shuttering as pain rocked through my body I looked away from Charlotte as I bit my lip so hard blood swelled and dripped onto my shirt and pants.

Gasping I fell to the ground whimpering and groaning as the pain increased.

I barely remember Charlotte wailing out, _MOMMY_, before everything went blank and I was relived of the pain as long as I was trapped in my mind.

Jasper's P.O.V

"_MOMMY_," I recognized that loud wail to be Charlotte's and was racing ahead of my family.

Peter raced past me and then I heard him gasp. I got into the clearing and saw Charlotte in Peter's arms crying and grasping his shirt as her whole body shook with her sobs. A ear splitting scream then drew my attention to the girl I marked and saw blood dripping from her bottom lip.

Her whole body withered as pain rocked through her body. I then looked at my bite and swore. It was disappearing and knew she was turning.

"Carlisle, she's turning. Emmett, Edward, help me get her back to the house without harming her," I snapped and picked her up waiting for the blows of a person being turned would most likely do. I waited and when it didn't happen I looked down and saw her relaxing in my arms and snuggling into my chest.

"Looks like you found your mate, Jazz," Emmett laughed and snarled when Rose hit him in the back of the head saying, "Cut it out."

The girl in my arms snarled and snuggled into my chest and mindlessly inhaled my scent. I felt the lust radiating off of her and started to run back home to get her out of my arms so I don't do something I would regret.

Once home I put her in my bed and restrained her so she wouldn't harm herself. I sat a and waited ignoring everyone.

She was the Goddess of War, but was she human when I found her?

Bella's P.O.V

(_after all the agony)_

I was restrained. I could feel it, but just hoped I was just dreaming about it. It felt so real though. Opening my eyes I saw the wooden ceiling and I could see every fine detail.

"So your awake," a honey rich voice whispered and I knew it was Jasper the God of War. Stiffening I launched myself off the bed and then I realized everything. I wasn't breathing, couldn't hear my heart beat, and felt a burning in my throat.

He made me into a vampire!

Rage and red clouded my mind as I attacked him. We fell out of the glass wall behind him and onto the front lawn. Snarling I yelled, "You Bastard! How Dare You Turn ME Into A Monster!" I lunged and found myself pinned to the ground with him straddling my waist from behind.

Struggling under him I found it useless and shot out my shield. I felt him fly off of me and I was up and on him in a second. I was so pissed I bite him on the back of his neck. I then found myself under him pinned as he bit the back of my neck. Screaming out I kicked him off of me and stood shaking with the need to kill.

Baring my teeth, I ran into the woods and attacked the animals and drank the blood that called to me. When I was done and calmed down enough I climbed a tree and looked at the stars.

I watch as the night lightens into day. My skin didn't sparkle like all the vampires does. My parents told me if I was turned I would be a different kind of vampire. Sighing I headed back to the house full of vampires.

Walking out of the tree's shadows I heard people gasping. Running my hand through my hair I walked right in the house and into the living room where they all sat. Jasper stood and came towards me. Baring my teeth and snarling at him warning him off, he raised his hands and backed off.

"Look, I was told at a very young age about vampires and were told if I ever was turned into one or even if I hade kids it would happen just the same, that I or my children would be different from the vampires. They also told me to find a Golden eyed vampire and tell them "Huntress of War" and they would know what that meant. Do you?"

All the vampires stared at me like I was stupid for some reason and then I could hear someone saying that I was the Huntress of War. Bursting out laughing I startled them all except for Jasper the God of War.

"There is a legend that the Huntress of War was human and would always be reborn after her death almost immediately and the God of War was her true soul mate and would always find their way to each other in the end, but ever since we realized Jasper was the God of War we realized that someone was finding the Huntress of War and killing her before she could try and find her love, is that what your parents wanted us to tell you?" a tall blonde asked and sneered at me when she did.

"Yes, and thank you, but I'm not his mate my eldest sister was suppose to be his mate until her murder," I snarled and guilt washed over me and I looked at Charlotte sadly whipping my tears.

"She was just a new born when someone broke into the house and killed her in her sleep being so silent and making sure no one heard a thing. The bastard killed her just so she wouldn't find love," I snarled and turned from them shaking with rage and sobs.

Someone wrapped their arms around me and I leaned back into their chest feeling so sleepy. Yawning I closed my eyes and slept.

Hours later after Bella woke up…

"This is Emmett and his mate Rose, Edward and his mate Alice, and I am Esme and this is my mate Carlisle," Esme smiled and introduced me.

Nodding, they didn't want me leaving after what I told them what happened to my sister and what happened to my parents. Jasper was gone to god know where. I spent the day just watching and getting to know them.

Emmett, loves video games and cocky not knowing when to give up in a bet or a fight. Edward, creating or playing songs on the piano. Alice, doing whatever she wants and it would take to long to explain all of what she does in just an hour. Rose, annoying and pissing everyone off while stroking Emmett's large ego. Carlisle, working or in his study reading books or what not. Esme, being a motherly figure and do what mother's do best taking care of children and with Charlotte here she hade her hands full. Peter, I found he was never too far from where ever Charlotte was.

Everyone found it interesting that I could sleep, but when I mention being a special vampire they just went back to what they were doing.

Esme set a room up for me while Alice, as annoying as she is, bought me clothes that were my size.

"What the hell Alice! Why are these all dresses?" I said storming down stairs wearing one that was short and if I bent over I would show everyone my underwear.

Alice laughed and then replied as Jasper was walking in, "Jasper told me you would only be wearing dresses."

Turning I glared at Jasper. Jasper looked as dumbfounded as I was. Turning back I found everyone gone.

"Alice is so going to get it later when I find her," I muttered and headed upstairs.

Esme gave me a room that hade all wooden walls all except one which was glass facing the back of the house. (don't be mistaken with what was in eclipse as it was Edwards room, his was facing the side of the house not to the back, jasper's is next to his though) Jasper followed me and I got the feeling that he was getting little peaks of my black lace underwear.

Stepping in my room I moved to the closet and got out all the dresses and tossed them on my bed. I then saw Jasper staring at me while sitting on the bed away from the clothes.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked and he looked shocked then laughed.

"This is my room, they are putting you with me because like it or not you are my mate," he said coming to stand in front of me.

Snarling I replied, "I think not."

Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five- Protective Nature

I slept on the couch that night pissed at Alice for putting me in his room. Snuggling into the back of the couch and then felt a little hand rubbing my cheek. Opening my eyes I stared at Charlotte's smiling figure. Peter stood behind her and looked at me frightened of what I might do if he was Char's mate.

"If you are her mate and will take care of her then you have nothing to be afraid of, but if you are like Jasper then I will kill you in a split second or my uncle's and great grandfather will," I said sitting up pulling Char onto my lap. Peter nodded and held his arms out to take Char from me. Yawning I handed her over and fell back into a deep sleep on the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GREAT GRANDAUGHTER!?" I recognized my great grandfather's voice. Aro ran over to me as the Cullen's looked stultified. Yawning I turned and tried to sleep only to have Charlotte jump on me and immediately pulled off of me and I felt her soaring across the room.

Knowing were she was going to land I was up and wrapped around her as we crashed through the glass wall and out onto the clearing. Snarling I was up and hade Aro pinned to the wall.

"You won't touch my baby again, do you understand?" I threatened my voice dripping with venom and I felt even my uncle's move away from me.

My great grandfather nodded and I released him to go to Charlotte who was on the floor crying. Picking her up I sat pulling her to my and rocking back and forth singing her to. I could hear everyone talking in whispers and the only voice I didn't hear was Jasper's.

"Hello, Jasper, you know if you ever get the need for release you can always come to me-" Jane, one of my great grandfather's guards, purred was cut short as I gave Peter Char and pinned her to the ground. Only then did I feel the animal in me that I kept at bay broke lose.

Animal's P.O.V

The bitch hade the nerve to offer self to my mate while he watched me with Charlotte. Bella would have allowed it because she doesn't believe that he is her mate. Well he is mine and she was going to die for that.

Handing Peter my baby, I attacked her. Everyone was silent and I tossed her into a tree and then spun her and slammed her into the ground.

Baring my teeth I growled, "He is my mate and not yours. You will pay for what you said to my mate you slut."

I was going for the kill when someone pulled me off of her and restrained me.

Jasper held me back, howling with rage I broke free and with one swift move ripped Jane's head from her body. Standing I used one of my rare gifts and sent flames into her body so she feels the pain of being burned without dying.

Her screams filled the air and as her body reattached her head to her body the pain only increased for her. Feeling a little weak at all the energy I was using I stopped her suffering only to leave the lingering pain. Sighing I braced myself on the tree I tossed Jane into and felt my mate watching me with interest.

Turning my head I saw everyone staring at me and smiled saying, "My name is Maria, I'm Bella's inner beast. Jasper you are our mate, but Bella hates vampire's and it's her choice if she wants to be your mate fully not mine. I have to go, Bella will be unaware of what took place just now and she will be very thirst and she will need to hunt and most likely pass out with all the energy I just used. See you soon Major."

Kissing Jasper on the cheek I left Bella back in charge of our body.

Bella's P.O.V

I was standing in front of Jasper when I came to it and stepped back looking around. Everyone was staring at me while Jane was on the ground twitching. Charlotte hade tears streaming down my face.

A breeze came from behind her and Peter and I caught her scent. Stiffening I spun and ran. Jasper and some other people followed me. I killed half a herd before I passed out after the feeding.

I remembered when my mother told me about who I was destined for. The God of War was my destined mate, but also my older sister that was murdered and when I told her I didn't understand she told me I was my older sister reincarnated.

I woke up to Charlotte patting my cheek. Whimpering as tears spilled down my face remembering that day before the vampire's came.

Someone picked me up and I relaxed into the arms of my destined mate wanting to find comfort in those arms that were made for me.

"New…this…would…happen…my mate," I sighed incoherently into his chest and felt everyone stiffen. Yawning into his chest I snuggled closer falling asleep just wanting for this last time before I hade to be a bitch to him again.

I woke up later to Charlotte giggling and saying, "Mommy wake up! Wake up mommy! Come see what Jazzy got me!"

I got up and giggled at the silly nickname. Jasper grinned at Charlotte and I gasped as I saw the room next to Jasper's was painted and their was everything a kid would want.

"Daddy! Daddy, you make mommy happy," I snapped out of it and looked at Jasper horrified that she called him her father.

"Since you are the mother figure she looks up to I decided as your mate that I would be the father figure," Jasper said picking Charlotte up. Charlotte played with his hair and I watched as they played around until my stomach growled.

Jasper looked up at me and I turned walking out and into the kitchen where Esme and Peter was making food. Tapping Peter on the opposite shoulder, I snatched the plate he was preparing food for Charlotte and walked out before he could see me. I went to Charlotte's new room and saw she was sitting on Jasper's lap as they whispered too low for me to hear.

"Charlotte look what mommy brought you," I announced loudly hearing Peter say that was a lie and I was in trouble when I was away from Charlotte. Laughing I yelled down, "Well remember I am her mother so you harm me, you I'll find someone else who loves Char."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" laughing I gave Charlotte the plate and stole one of her pieces of bacon. Charlotte batted my hand away and started to eat.

I walked back down stairs and come face to face with Peter and behind him was my uncle's and my great grandfather.

"Peter, I know she loves you and I wouldn't hurt her that way by taking her from you, and besides I need sleep and I don't want to worry about Charlotte sneaking out to see you or you sneaking in the middle of the night to see her. Just don't hurt her ok?" I asked and was whisked into a bone crunching hug.

I felt some of my ribs crack and heard Jasper growl as I was ripped from the hug. Screaming in agony I gave into my vampire blood trapped inside my body and let it spread and bring me fully into a vampire.

Sighing I clamped my mouth shut and let the change take over my whole body. The change burned all my human blood left in me and fully made me into the dominate vampire that my dominate mate would really love.

Seven months later at a karaoke bar…

It has been seven months since my full change. Charlotte has grown fast and is twenty-one today. So everyone agreed to go to a Karaoke Bar. I hade to keep Peter and Charlotte separated a lot through when she was growing and now I was sitting across from them as they cuddled and watched as one by one everyone in our group went up and sang a song.

Jasper wasn't here. He has been gone ever since I was turned and from what I heard he didn't even stay for when I was turning. Everyone has been trying to get a hold of him because we all think he thinks I'm dead.

No one said I hade to sing, but seeing as I hade a great voice I stood having everyone in our group go silent. Winking at my daughter and her mate I went up to the DJ and whispered to my request. (Too lazy to put the song lyrics in so look up, Run this town- Lucy Hale)

When I sang everyone was dancing and singing along. So soon the song ended and everyone erupted into applause. Smiling I walked to my adopted family and laughed as they all hugged me. Soon everyone just started to dance.

"Bella, would you care to dance," Peter asked with pleading eyes and I knew he wanted to talk to me about something.

Nodding he lead me to the dance floor. We danced and soon he pulled me close and whispered, "I would like to ask your daughters hand in marriage."

Pulling back I gave him a stern look and then smiled and nodded. He hugged me before running off to his mate. Guilt washed through me and I went to the bar and got drunk knowing my mate wasn't going to come back for a while.

I found myself dancing in a group of males and some women and grinding into each other. The pulse of the music was a drug itself. My adoptive family left some time ago realizing I just needed to be alone. A male vampire grabbed my waist and grinded his self into my but causing me to moan and grind back.

I was pulled into a room fast enough as we started to make out. We were out of our clothes and as he started to push himself into me he was off of me and gone. Jasper stood at the edge of the bed staring at me full of lust and anger.

"You are my mate, and no one else," he snarled before he was laying on me and pushed himself into me easily. I was really wet hearing that he was mine. He came in contact with my barrier and his eyes widened.

"You have been waiting for me," he purred and slipped out of me causing me to whimper wanting him. Smiling at me he dressed himself and helped me dress since I was so drunk and took us home.

When we walked in everyone was watching a movie. It was a horror film so Char would be in Peter's lap whimpering and clutching at him when the scary parts came.

"Thank you so much Peter for letting me know where my mate was, and just in time too," everyone looked at Jasper holding me.

"Why just in time?" Peter asked confused.

"She was going to give herself to another vampire," he snarled and held me closer and then said, "For the next week don't expect us out of our room."

I was then strapped to our bed as I watched Jasper slowly strip making me damper and he whispered, "I will have your body weeping for me to take you and your body will only yearn for my touch."

Let me know what you think and tell me if I did good! Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
